Spain x Romano
by Dorky3599
Summary: Romano... Spain... Tomato and sex... could it get any better? Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Spain x Romano, Hetalia, Lemon,


Spain x Romano R-18

Spain walked into the longue room to find Romano sitting on the couch watching some sappy love story. Not many people knew it but Romano was a hopeless Romanic and just loved all those romance books and movies.

"Just fucking kiss him already," He yelled at the screen and pulled a pillow to his chest.

"Hey Romano," Spain was quick in leaning down and stealing a kiss before he got a pillow in the face.

"Basted," Romano said as the blush grew worse, "What do you want,"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Spain raised his eyebrows as he lent on the back on the couch and blew a kiss to Romano.

"Oh god," Romano hid his face in the pillow but all too suddenly hands were on his face and a tongue had slipped through his slightly parted lips.

Romano weakly tried to pull away as his tongue danced eagerly with Spain's. A moan escaped him as they parted. Romano was on his knees facing Spain, a frown adorned his face. Spain lent in and licked Romano's bottom lip before he left the room.

It wasn't long before Romano chased him out to the kitchen. Spain ignored him and sat on the bench before picking up one of the tomatoes from the fruit bowl. Taking a bite, Spain watched as the younger boy advanced upon him.

"Finish what you started, basted," Spain wrapped his legs around Romano's before leaning back on his hands, taking another bite from the tomato.

Romano glared at the other man, the look on his face made Romano want to punch him. Leaning forward a bit, he stretched out a hand to try and pull Spain closer to him. Failing, Romano went for the hand with the tomato instead.

Romano pulled it to his mouth before taking a bite. Spain smirked and lent back towards him. Romano glared at him as the back of his head was grabbed and he was pulled in for a kiss; the bit of tomato in Romano's mouth being transferred to Spain's.

"You really are a great kisser you know that Romano~," Spain said as he pulled away.

"Duh," Romano as he clenched his teeth, "I'm Italian,"

With that Spain was practically tackled as Romano connected their lips. The kiss was passionate and hungry. Hands began to wonder as they pressed their bodies against each other, Spain was still sitting on the bench with Romano eloped between his thighs.

Romano's hands moved under Spain's shirt as saliva dripped from between their connected lips. Their eyes watched each other as Romano's hands glided over that tanned chest he so admired; well-formed muscles quivering under his touch.

"Mmmm, Romano," Spain moaned as they broke apart and Romano tweaked one of his nipples.

Romano attached himself to Spain's neck, sucking hard. He enjoyed leaving marks all over Spain just to show him, and anyone else for that matter, that he belonged to him. As Romano pulled away from the mark he had just made Spain smiled before finishing the tomato in his hand.

"Care to share some of that?" Romano asked, not giving Spain a chance to answer he slipped his tongue into his mouth and helped himself.

Spain moaned slightly, sliding off the bench. Swallowing the delicious red fruit, he picked Romano up over his shoulder and carried him to their bed room. Romano kicked and squirmed as he was carried up stairs and thrown onto the bed.

"Basted, I didn't want to take it _this _far," Romano blushed as the door was shut and he was climbed upon.

"Well you sure provoked me into taking it this far," Spain purred as he took his shirt off.

Romano blushed at sudden hot breath at his ear and hands that went under his shirt. A wet trail went from his ear, under his chin and to the top of his shirt making the Italian shiver as his jeans felt rather tight.

He arched his back, pressing his groin into Spain's. He was met with something equally hard and a groan that escaped Spain's lips; he grinded up gently only to have his hips pushed down. Looking up, Romano relished in the lusty green eyes that watched him.

Spain lent down and licked at Romano's sensitive neck. After a few moans he began to suck the skin, leaving little pink marks. He felt hands grip his brown locks as his hands moved under Romano's shirt and played with soft pink nipples.

"Ah~ Spain," Romano's voice was sensational; Spain wanted to hear it more.

Pulling the smaller county's shirt off, Spain attached his mouth to one of the hardened numbs. He sucked it gently as his hand played with the other. Romano lifted his hips and grinned into Spain's body.

"Oh god~ it really has been a while since we've done this," Romano panted, loving this sensation he hadn't felt in what seemed like forever.

Spain didn't reply but instead moved lower down the Italian's body. Reaching the top of Romano's tight jeans he could see the bulge being restrained. Slowly, he unbuttoned Romano's jeans. Romano bent a knee up and hissed at the torture of such slow actions.

"Patience Romano~" Spain said as he stroked a thigh and sat up.

Romano bit his lower lip in frustration as he sent a dirty glare towards Spain. He let go of the sheets slowly and stopped squirming around. Sitting up Romano panted slightly as he crawled towards Spain.

"What do you want…? Boss," Spain smirked at the lusty gaze and cat like movements Romano made as he approached him.

Romano placed his hands on Spain's shoulders and tilted his head to the side. Spain's eyes watched the Italian's lips. As he moved in to kiss Romano, Romano pulled back. Spain smiled as they began a little game of cat and mouse.

It wasn't long before Romano was thrown back down onto his back and his lips claimed in a wet, sloppy kiss that, when Spain pulled away, their lips were connected with a strand of saliva. Romano's hands wandered south, down Spain's body.

Reaching the top of his _tight _jeans Romano slid his hand inside. Spain's breath hitched as his member was grabbed. Romano leant up and licked Spain's neck.

"Oh Lovino~" Spain moaned out Romano's name.

Removing his hand Romano indulged in the moan. Spain gave into his lust. He made fast work of the last of their clothing. He pressed his hard length against Romano's and rocked his hips.

"Oh god," Romano raised a bare foot and pointed his toes in a way that Russia would want him as a ballerina.

Brining his leg down again, Romano placed his foot behind Spain's thigh and rubbed. Spain bit his lower lip to hold in the moan. Reaching to his bedside table he found the small bottle of lube. Romano lent up and kissed Spain passionately.

As the kiss was broken Spain had his lube covered fingers circling Romano's entrance. Slowly he pushed one finger in. Placing gentle kisses over Romano's face he waited till his muscles relaxed. Spain moved his finger in and out slowly before pushing a second one in.

"Ah~ Spain," Romano panted as he rocked his body with Spain's movements.

As Spain bent his fingers in a certain way Romano moaned loudly and arched his back. Spain smiled as he did it again and caught Romano's lips in a hungry kiss. Pushing a third finger in Spain held Romano and pressed against his prostate.

"Ah~ Oh~ Mmm~" Romano couldn't help but make noise, "Spain~ Oh~ Please~"

As Spain removed his fingers, he positioned himself at Romano's stretched entrance. Spain entwined his fingers with Romano before pushing in slowly. Romano bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes as Spain entered him.

Panting slightly, Spain let his body shake in pleasure. Waiting for Romano to relax he pressed wet kisses down his marked neck. Romano slowly opened his eyes and released his grip on Spain's hair. Turing his head to the side he kissed Spain on the cheek to let him know he could move.

Spain held Romano's hips as he began a slow and steady pace. It wasn't long before Romano was rocking his hips with Spain, making the pace faster. Suddenly Romano threw his head back and let out a low sound.

Spain smiled and hit that spot again. Now things were fast. Spain slammed into Romano's prostate as Romano made noises that would make anyone hot and bothered. Romano soon attached himself to Spain's neck.

"Ah~ Oh~ Romano~," Spain panted out his words, pleasure building.

"Spain~ oh Spain~," Spain's name slipped from Romano's lips with each thrust.

They could both feel that the knot of pleasure tightening. Romano looked up into Spain's emerald eyes he wanted to say it but…

"Romano~ oh~," Spain whispered, Romano closed his eyes and didn't think he could last much longer.

"Oh~ Spain… Ah~ I Love you," Romano arched his back dramatically as his muscles tightened and he reached his climax.

Spain closed his eyes as he was suddenly bought to his climax also. He rode it out before collapsing on Romano. Romano's hands wrapped around the sweaty body on top of him as they tried to get their breath back.

Spain gently kissed Romano on the cheek before pulling out and lying beside him. Romano soon moved to rest his head on Spain's chest. Closing his eyes they lay in silence for a while. Spain muttered something in Spanish that Romano didn't quite catch.

"Hmm? What?" Romano looked up at Spain with tired eyes.

"I said… I love you too," Spain caught Romano's lips in a lazy kiss as he turned red.

"Shut up you basted," Romano muttered though a smile.

(AUTHORS NOTE: Wow… ok… are we liking this lemon? I've just really had way too much time! So… um… I want to write lemons for most Hetalia yaoi ships so feel free to let me know about your ships and give me ideas! Review, follow me, etc. Love you guys!)


End file.
